


Momentous Decisions

by roo2010



Series: When They Were Young [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, hiddlesworth - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hiddlesworth-AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roo2010/pseuds/roo2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Chris and Tom ended up together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Momentous Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> So, the lads who are my inspiration have allowed me to use more chapters of their lives and turn them into stories, I just hope they are not disappointed. Thank you Tom and Chris for all you share with me

Momentous decisions

            Tom was shaking with anger; he couldn’t believe the situation he found himself in. How dare his parents do this to him?! He had just come out to them, hoping that they would understand him and his feelings for Chris, but no! There had been shouting, even some screaming and plenty of tears as his parents, finally unable to get where he was coming from, kicked him out of his home! What was he going to do now? There was only one thing he could do, fingers trembling he dialled Chris’ number. To his great relief Chris picked up after only two rings.

“Hey Babe” he said cheerfully “You OK?

“No!” cried Tom “Oh Chris I don’t know what to do!” he took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down a bit but to no avail. Sobbing he told Chris what had transpired between him and his parents. Chris, as he’d come to expect from his gorgeous boyfriend had been sympathetic and supportive eventually saying “Well there’s only one thing you can do isn’t there?”

At the other end of the line Tom was confused “What’s that?” he asked.

“It’s simple” said Chris and Tom could hear the smile in his voice “you move in with me!”

Tom gasped audibly down the phone, that would be a huge step, but what else could he do? It would mean moving out of his home state, leaving behind everything and everyone he knew, but he would do it to be with Chris. “OK” he said shakily, “I’ll do it!”

“Great!” responded Chris “”what are you going to do next?”

Tom thought for a moment, steeling himself against the pain of his next words. Quietly he started to speak “I’m in my room now, I’ll pack a couple of cases with clothes and essentials grab my wallet and go to the Bus Station. There should be a bus to you soon, I’ll get on it and be with you as soon as I can. I’ll find an ATM on the way and draw out some money so at least I can be a little self-sufficient”

Chris was proud of his darling boy, being so sensible in such trying circumstances “OK Babe, call me when you have your ticket and arrival time and I’ll meet you at the station”

“Oh thank you Darling!” Tom exclaimed, feeling ever so slightly better about the situation now “I’ll speak to you soon”

“Ok Babe” replied Chris “look forward to hearing from you soon” he blew a kiss down the phone, hoping that Tom would hear it and take strength from it.

            In his room Tom was a flurry of activity, his parents had *graciously* given him 24 hours to leave but he was in no mood to stay where he obviously wasn’t wanted. Tucking his phone safely in his pocket, the first thing he grabbed was his charger and his computer. He started to make a pile on the bed of everything he wanted to take with him for his new life, a few books (he couldn’t be without his favourite books) next he grabbed a couple of photos of just him and his sister. He really would miss his sister, she was away at the moment, and not allowed her phone where she was. He was sad that he wouldn’t even get to say goodbye to her but hoped that he could catch up with her when she was back home, even if he had to do it secretly.

            Going to his closet he grabbed the two suitcases in there and laid them open on the bed, he looked at the small amount of room in the cases and wondered how he was ever going to fit what he wanted in there. Common sense said to fold his clothes neatly so that he could fit more in, but anger and frustration were ruling his head today. Jeans, shirts and jumpers were thrown in haphazardly, whilst the more fragile items were put in his backpack. The only thing stopping him breaking down and crying was the thought that soon he’d be seeing his beloved Chris.

            Thinking about his relationship as he packed, Tom found himself smiling. He’d met Chris in an on-line chat room and they’d gotten on really well. They’d soon exchanged phone numbers and talked regularly. It wasn’t long before it progressed to skyping and they had officially become a couple about six months ago. The relationship had been kept secret by Tom as he wanted to finish High School before coming out to his parents. He snorted to himself as that thought came into his head, so glad that he’d done that now. He couldn’t contemplate trying to change schools in a new state without his parents help.

            He envied Chris, who had come out to his parents a while ago and had   a fantastic relationship with them, full of support and kindness. Tom was looking forward to meeting them very much, he just hoped they like him too. Realising he’d stopped working whilst he reminisced he shook himself mentally and carried on his frantic work. The fresh impetus he’d given himself had the packing finished in no time; he sadly took a final look around his room, checking to see that nothing important had been left behind. He spotted a couple of things and put them in one of the cases before he fastened them. Exiting the room he closed the door for the last time and, with tears in his eyes, made his way downstairs. The cases were surprisingly heavy but he struggled on trying to be a quiet as possible. The last thing he needed now was to run into his parents. He made it onto the porch and stopped for a moment to remove his door key from his key ring and leave it on the hall table. Closing the door quietly he walked down the path and into his new life.

            The Bus Station was a fair distance away but fuelled by his rage it seemed to take no time at all to walk it. He’d managed to find an ATM on the way and had drawn out the full amount he was allowed by the bank. He got to the ticket counter and bought a ticket for the next bus to ‘his Chris’. Having found out the time of the bus and the expected arrival time he phoned Chris once again. The short conversation made him feel slightly better and Chris had promised again to pick him up from the nearest big city to his home. Chris had also encouraged him to have something to eat ‘and not just cake Tom!’ Tom didn’t feel much like eating but he saw the wisdom in what Chris was saying. It would take some time to get to Chris and he would feel awful by the time he got there if his blood sugar was low because he was hungry. He sighed and headed towards the café in the bus station. Leaving his cases where he could see them he ordered a sandwich and a soda, although in deference to his sweet tooth, and because he was feeling just a little rebellious he ordered a large chocolate chip muffin too.

            A lump formed in his throat as it was time to get his bus, he had no idea if he would ever see his home again, but if he was to live the life he wanted to live the break must be made. The driver had helped him stow his cases in the luggage compartment leaving him with just his backpack to carry on the bus. He quickly found his seat and settled in for the long ride, texting Chris as they set off. They had a short break at a stop on the way and Tom took the opportunity to phone Chris and give him an updated time of arrival. Chris still sounded enthusiastic on the phone and Tom took heart from that.

            Meanwhile Chris was gently flustered, he had made the offer to Tom on instinct, blurting out the first thing that came into his head, and he was really pleased Tom had accepted though, even though they had only talked on the phone and via skype. The moment he picked Tom up at the Bus Station would be the first time they had physically been together and although they got on really well on-line there was actually no guarantee that it would work out for real. Chris was willing to give it his best shot though; being with Tom was worth all the trials and tribulations that may lie ahead of them. First though, he had to get the place presentable!

He quickly washed up the dishes that were in the sink and put them on the drainer, the bathroom was next, a quick wipe around and some toilet cleaner down the pan and it was done. The guest room was fine but Chris’ bed room needed a bit of work. Chris wasn’t sure where Tom would want to sleep that night, he may need his own space or he may want the comfort of his boyfriend, one thing Chris was sure of was that whatever Tom wanted to do was fine by him, he just wanted him safe and sound. The living room was fairly easy to tidy away, just far too many DVD’s that needed to be put away from when he had finished watching them. He straightened the cushions on the sofa and he was done. It had all taken longer than he had thought and he realised that it was time to leave to pick up Tom or he would be late and Tom would be alone in a strange city, with no idea what to do.

Chris fretted all the way to the city, his mind full of what ifs, what if Tom didn’t like him ‘in the flesh’, what if the bus was late, what if… what if…. Chris realised he was being silly. They had been dating for six months; they would be fine, once Tom was over his day from hell. Finally he reached the Bus Station and parked up, he went into the terminal and the first person he saw was Tom! Tom left his cases abandoned on the hard standing and ran towards Chris His arms open ready for the hug he hoped was coming. Chris was more muscular than Tom and having his boyfriend basically fling himself at him was no bother. Chris wrapped his arms round Tom as the younger boy sobbed uncontrollably into his shoulder. After a couple of minutes Tom had calmed down enough to grab his bags and taking a case each and holding hands they made their way to Chris’ car and their new life together.


End file.
